I say i'm not pregnant!
by stephanny1298
Summary: "Kau hamil!Siapa yang menghamilimu! "Aku akan menikahi China." "Tunggu ini semua salah paham aru!" (Sequel That's why women should not be drunk!)
**I say i'm not pregnant!**

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki

Waring: Ooc,Typo.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback: **OoOFBOoO**.

Flashback end: **OoOoOoO**.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Sougo! Cepat bangun!" teriak Hijikata sambil membidik kepala Sougo dengan Bazooka. Dengan malas Sougo pun membuka penutup matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Ia pun melirik sebelah kirinya dan tidak mendapati seseorang yang tidur dengannya selama dua bulan ini.

"Ia sedang di dapur," ujar Hijikata yang sepertinya mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan bawahannya itu. "dan obatilah punggung mu yang penuh bekas cakaran itu." lanjutnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Chi, aku harus menyuruhnya untuk memotong kukunya dulu sebelum melakukan 'nyan nyan'." ujar Sougo.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kotak P3K di pojok ruangan, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Aku akan menyuruh China untuk mengobatinya nanti." ia pun mengambil sebuah handuk, hendak bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAK!**

 **TAK!**

 **TAK!**

Suara pisau yang sedang memotong sayuran terdengar didapur markas _Shinsengumi_.

" _Ohayou,_ Okita- _san_!" sapa salah satu anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang kebetulan lewat.

"Yo, orang tidak berguna. Kau masih hidup _kah aru_?" balas Kagura dengan nada yang terdengar datar dan malas yang sepertinya tertular dari suaminya, dan yang di sapa hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sikap istri atasannya itu.

"Saya akan membantu anda Okita- _san_ ," ujar Sasaki yang baru saja tiba di dapur.

"Ya, karena kita akan memasak untuk banyak orang _aru_."

"Saya juga akan ikut membantu." ujar anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang pertama kali menyapa istri Okita Sougo itu.

Dan seseorang dengan batang rokok di mulutnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Perempuan itu selalu saja membuat keributan dipagi hari." ujarnya sambil menjauh menuju ruang makan. "Ia harus _Sepupuku_!" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sougo melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang sedang memakai dasi seragam _Shinsengumi_ .

 **Traakkk!**

Bunyi pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sougo.

"Cepat keluar dan makanlah _aru_ ," ujar Kagura yang baru saja masuk.

"Hn," ujar Sougo santai dan memeluk Kagura yang sedang memasukan futon kedalam lemari dari belakang. Ia pun menghirup aroma tubuh wanitanya itu di lehernya. "Kau belum mandi," ujar Sougo yang tangannya mulai merayap kemana-mana. "Bau mu benar-benar seperti _Sukonbu_." dan mendapatkan hadiah sikutan di perutnya.

"Aku juga mau mandi _aru_." ujar Kagura yang langsung melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi tapi sempat dihentikan Sougo. Suami Kagura itu pun mencium singkat bibirnya sebelum berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Kagura yang sedang ternganga.

"Dasar Suami sialan _aru_!" ujar Kagura yang mengingat detik-detik saat ia hendak menikah dengan si Sadis itu.

 **OoOFBOoO**

Kagura hanya melongo saat Sougo bilang mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dua minggu lagi.

"Kau gila kah _aru_?! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan aku tidak hamil! A-"

" _Nani_?!"

Seorang pemuda rambut keriting dan ubanan melotot dengan raut wajah yang horor.

"Gin _-chan/Danna_!"

"Kau hamil! Siapa yang menghamilimu?! Siapa?!" teriak Gintoki sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Kagura.

"In-"

"Aku akan menikahi China." ujar Sougo.

"Eeehh? Kenapa?! Kenapa kau harus menikahi Kagura?!" ujar Gintoki dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat. "Jangan-jangan?!" tanyanya dengan raut wajah horor.

"Katakan pada ku kalo itu bohong, Ookami- _kun_?"

"Okita _desu_ , dan itu benar." balas nya dengan nada bosan dan menghiraukan aura mengerikan dari sang _shiroyasah_. "China sedang hamil anak ku, _Danna_."

"Oh, begitu yah..." Gintoki pun mengeluarkan dan menodongkan _Bokken_ -nya ke arah Kapten devisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu.

"Souichiro- _kun_!" teriak Gintoki sambil mengejar Sougo yang kabur dan meninggalkan Kagura sendirian.

"Tunggu! Ini semua salah paham _aru_!" teriak Kagura sambil menyusul Gintoki.

.

.

.

.

.

Kondo Isao dan Hijikata Toushirou terkejut dengan rahang jatuh ke bawah. Mereka masih tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar tadi. Bahkan Yamazaki yang sedang menguping terjatuh dari langit-langit saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria berambut berwarna pasir itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Bisa ulangi." ujar Hijikata yang masih antara percaya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau telingamu menjadi tuli sekarang, Hijikata- _san_." Ujar Sougo yang langsung mendaptakan pelototan sayang dari Hijikata. "Aku bilang, aku akan menikahi China." lanjutnya.

"Tapi kena-"

"Sougo!" ujar Kondo sambil berlari ke arah Sougo dan memeluknya. "Kau sudah besar!" lanjutnya.

"Tidak! Masalahnya bukan itu!" teriak Hijikata. "Kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin menikah dengan gadis _Yorozuya_ itu?! Bukan kah kalian selalu berkelahi?! Apakah sebentar lagi bumi bakal di hisap _Black Hole_?!"

" _Otou-san_! Biarkanlah anak mu ini bahagia!" ujar pria sadis itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Otou-san_!"

"Maa maa, jangan bertengkar." nasehat Kondo. " _Otou-san_ mungkin hanya mengkuatirkan mu."

"Sudah ku bilang! Aku bukan _Otou-san_."

"Kondo- _san_ , tolong ijinkan aku membawa semua anggota Shinsengumi ke rumah _Danna_."

"Eh?" ujar Kondo dan Hijikata bingung.

"Zaki, cepat siapkan pasukan! Kita akan ke rumah _Danna_." ujar nya sambil menyeringai.

"H-Ha'i!" Yamazaki pun berlari keluar sambil berteriak 'Semuanya berkumpul di lapangan!'.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PRAK!**

 **PRAK!**

 **PRAK!**

Suara langkah semua anggota _Shinsengumi_ terdengar sangat jelas di jalan utama _Kabuki-chou._

Setelah sampai di depan _Snack Otose_ dan di sambut dengan Catherine yang bertanya ada keperluan apa mereka kesini.

"Saya kemari mau mendampingi Sougo untuk melamar Ch-, maksud saya Kagura _-san_." ujar Kondo.

" _Nani_!" ujar Otose terkejut. Ia pun berlari kedalam bar nya dan keluar dengan membawa panci. "Cepat beri tau semua orang di kota! Sebentar lagi akan ada hujan meteor!" teriaknya sambil memukul-memukul panci.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu semua!" teriak Hijikata.

Kondo, Hijikata dan Sougo pun menaiki tangga ke rumah sekaligus kantor _Yorozuya_ itu, sedangkan yang lain menunggu di bawah.

Hijikata pun menekan bel dan tak lama kemudian terlihat Shinpachi membukakan pintu.

"Eh?" ujarnya terkejut, ia pun kembali menutup pintu dan berteriak. "Gin- _san_! Apa kau melakukan tindakan kriminal?!"

Kondo pun membuka kembali pintu itu, "Kami kemari bukan untuk itu Shinpachi- _kun_." ujarnya dengan lembut. "Kami kemari karena ingin menjenguk adik ipar ku yang paling ku sayan-" perkataan Kondo pun terpotong karena ia tengah di injak-injak oleh Gintoki.

"Apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini?!" dan tanpa sengaja matanya menemui Sougo yang sedang membawa bingkisan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sofa- _kun_?! Jangan bilang kau mau bertanggung jawab?! Bukankah kau kabur waktu aku meminta keterangan dari mu?!" ujar Gintoki dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sougo _desu._ Dan kau bukan mau meminta keterangan, kau ingin membunuhku."

"Bertanggung jawab apa?!" tanya Hijikata.

" _Maa, maaa_ lebih baik kita bicara didalam saja."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam.

"Huh?! Kagura-chan hamil?!" teriak Shinpachi sambil menaruh gelas _ocha_ di atas meja.

"Apa?! Jadi kau menghamili gadis itu?! Pantas saja kau inggin cepat-cepat menikah dengannya!" sahut Hijikata yang baru saja sadar dari terkejutanya.

Kondo pun menepuk pundak Sougo. "Sougo," ujarnya dengan wajah menunduk dan nada suara yang sulit untuk di tebak. "Kau sudah besar! Aku bangga kepada mu!" teriaknya dengan hinggus yang mengalir di hidungnya karena menangis.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" teriak Shinpachi.

"Dasar kau gorila nyasar!" Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang marah pun menendang-nendang kondo dengan kasarnya.

"Bisa kalian hentikan! Ini kekerasan kepada binatang namanya!" ujar Hijikata yang mencoba melerai mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura hanya bisa berjalan dengan wajah yang pucat dan rambut yang berantakan kearah kediaman Shimura.

" _Anego_!" teriaknya setelah sampai.

" _Are_! Kagura- _chan_ ," ujar Istri dari komandan _Shinsengumi_ yang tengah menggendong anak lelaki yang baru berumur tujuh bulan itu. "Ada apa Kagura- _chan_? Kau terlihat ada masalah?" tanya ibu dua anak itu.

"Apakah suara ku membuat Hisao _-kun_ terbangun aru? Dan dimana Ichirou- _kun_?" ujar Kagura yang malah bertanya balik.

"Tidak, ia tidak terbangun dan Ichirou _-kun_ sedang di tempat Kyu _-chan_." dengan senyum manis di wajahnya Kondo Tae mempersilahkan Kagura duduk dan menitipkan Kondo Hisao sebentar karena ia mau membuatkan Kagura segelas _Ocha_.

Saat melihat Hisao di gendongannya hati Kagura menjadi hangat. "Wajah mu mirip _Anego_ aru." gumamnya sambil menempelkan hidungnya di pipi bayi lucu itu.

Kedua anak Otae semuanya mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Kagura pun sempat berpikir kalau ia menikah dengan Sougo apakah anaknya akan mirip dengannya? Bagaimana kalau mirip dengan Sougo? Bagaimana kalau anaknya malah jadi sadis? Kagura pun menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran itu masuk ke kepalanya. Demi tuhan Kagura sangat yakin ia tidak hamil! Tapi bagaimana kalau yang lain tidak percaya? Ia masih ragu untuk menikah di usia yang muda? Apakah ia siap? Apakah ia akan menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik nanti? Dan yang lebih penting lagi apakah ia juga mencintai lelaki sadis itu?

"Kagura- _chan_ ," panggilan Otae membuat Kagura tersentak dari lamunannya. "Apa ada yang kau risaukan? Cerita lah pada ku, mungkin aku bisa membantu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kagura pun menatap mata gorila betina itu dengan ragu.

" _Anego_? Aku..."

"Hmmm?"

Kagura pun menceritakan semua masalahnya mulai dari ia dikerjain saat mabuk sampai Sougo yang melamarnya.

"Hmm, begitu yah." Otae pun tersenyum dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kau mau mendengar pendapat ku?"

Kagura pun memandang Otae dengan ragu tapi saat merasakan gerakan Hisao di gendongannya, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Dulu waktu Isao- _san_ melamarku, aku merasa ragu." ia pun tertawa pelan saat teringat raut wajah Kondo saat melamarnya. "Aku berpikir, apakah aku akan bahagia menikah dengan gorila penguntit itu? Apakah anakku nanti akan mirip dengannya? Dan yang paling penting apakah aku juga mencintainya?" ia pun mengambil Hisao dari Kagura. "Sama seperti kau rasakan saat ini. Dulu aku juga merasakannya." Hisao pun menggenggam jari ibunya dengan erat. "Tapi saat aku menikah dan mempunyai dua anak, aku merasa hidup ku sangat bahagia! Aku beruntung karena di lamar dan menikah dengan gorila mesum dan aneh itu!"

Kagura pun terpesona dengan senyum Otae. Tidak! Otae memang selalu membuat Kagura terpesona, tapi kali ini ia merasa kalau ibu dua anak itu benar-benar mempesona! Aura keibuan terpancar kuat dari tubuhnya. Mengingatkan kagura dengan Mami -nya. Ia pun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sanpai matanya menyipit.

"Kalau begitu aku sudah membuat keputusan _aru_!" teriaknya dan meninggalkan Otae yang juga sedang membalas senyumannya.

"Kau sudah besar Kagura- _chan_. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu, nee His- _chan_?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang kita akan merahasiakan ini dari Ayah botak dan Kakak _Siscon_ nya itu!" teriak Gintoki yang sangat nyaring terdengar dan membuat Kagura terkejut.

"Bukan kah kita harusnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, _Danna_." terdengar suara Sougo yang menyahut.

 _'Apa yang mereka bicarakan aru!'_

"Bagaimanapun itu anak kami dan cucu Umibonzo _-san_ kan?"

 _'Sudah ku katakan aku tidak hamil aru!'_

"Masalahnya bukan itu! Masalahnya adalah aku akan dibunuh oleh botak dan si _psycho_ itu!"

"Tidak apakan? Populasi manusia tidak berguna di _Edo_ menjadi berkurang." sekarang malah suara Hijikata terdengar.

"Diam, dasar kau O*ong basah!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil O*ong! Dasar kau O*ong yang menyusut!"

"Ngajak berantem lu!"

"Elu yang ngajak berantem!"

Terdengar suara baku hantam dari dalam rumah yang diyakini adalah Gintoki dan Hijikata.

 _'Kenapa mereka malah bertengkar aru!'_ saat Kagura hendak masuk, pintu tiba-tiba dibuka oleh Kondo. Ia pun berlari ke depan barisan anggota _Shinsengumi._

"Pengumuman kepada semuanya!" suara berwibawa Kondo terdengar dan membuat semua yang di dalam rumah keluar.

"China," gumam Sougo.

"Apa yang dilakukan gorila itu?" tanya Gintoki sambil mengorek emas di hidungnya.

"Aku ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua," komandan Shinsengumi itu pun tersenyum simpul. "Dua hari lagi Okita Sougo akan menikah dengan Chi-, maksud ku Kagura!" teriaknya.

"Eh?" ujar Kagura dan Shinpachi berbarengan.

"Kenapa ia memutuskan dengan sepihak!" ujar Shinpachi.

"Baguslah masalah selesai. Sekarang waktunya bobo ganteng!" ujar Gintoki dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Oi! Dua hari lagi mulai sekarang?! Itu terlalu cepat?! Bagaimana kita menyiapkan pernikahan dengan waktu yang singkat itu, Kondo- _san_ "

"Shimaru!" panggil Kondo dan langsung saja pria berambut Afuro itu datang dengan kertas catatan.

 _"Aku zudah mengirim zurat ke Zoyo-sama Z!"_

"Apa maksudnya!" teriak Shinpachi.

"Oi! Dengar kan aku d-" kata-kata Kagura terpotong saat Sougo menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Kami pergi dulu." ujarnya kepada Kondo dan tak lama kemudian mendaratlah sebuah kapal terbang di depan Semua anggota _Shinsengumi_ plus Shinpachi.

"Cepat juga yah..." Gumam Kondo.

Pintu kapal pun terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang sangat tidak terduga.

"So-So-Soyo- _sama_!" teriak Shinpachi. "Kenapa Soyo- _sama_ bisa disini?!" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa mereka datang _Kyo_ _ke Edo_ dengan sangat cepat?! Bukankah Shimaru baru saja mengirimkan surat?!"

"Toshi, kita ada di _Gintama_ kan? Jadi ini tidak masalah."

"Lama tidak bertemu semuanya!" kata Soyo dengan cerianya. "Aku dengar Kagura- _chan_ akan menikah dengan Okita- _san_. Aku sangat bahagia dan lansung datang kemari dan memberi mereka _Kimono_ untuk pernikahan mereka! Aku juga akan menanggung biaya komsumsi! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menunggu dua hari lagi!" terangnya sambil berloncat-loncat.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Hijikata.

"Tentu! Dan ayo kita pergi ke kuil untuk mempersiapkan segalanya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita kemana _aru_?" tanya Kagura saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Sougo pun berhenti di depan mobil dinas _Shinsengumi_ dan membukakan pintu untuk Kagura.

Mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Sadis aku serius! Kita kemana _aru_?!"

"Nanti kau juga tau, China! Jadi diamlah. Kau mengganggu aku yang sedang menyetir." balas Sougo dengan ketus dan membuat jidat gadis Yato itu ditumbuhi urat-urat kekesalan.

"Oh, ya?" ujar Kagura sambil menatap Sougo dengan sangar. "Bukan kah yang namanya menggangu itu seperti ini _aru?_!"

 **Bruukkkk!**

Kagura pun menghempaskan kepala Sougo ke stir dan dengan segera Sougo pun menepikan mobilnya.

"Apa masalahmu, China?!" ujar Sougo sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah. "Kenapa calon istri ku harus gadis kasar ini _, Kami-sama_..." wajah Kagura pun memerah. "Cerewet _aru_! Biarkan aku keluar, aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk hidung mu aru."

"Tidak! Kau pasti ingin kabur, China."

"Cih! Kalau begitu biar kan aku menghentikan pendarahan mu aru." Kagura pun melepas _safety belt_ dan dengan tiba-tiba gadis Yato itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Sougo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ujar Kapten _Shinsengumi_ itu terkejut. "Posisi ini sangat tidak nyaman dan lemak di dada mu sangat menempel di dadaku!"

"Diamlah _aru_!" ujar Kagura sambil menghentikan pendarahan di hidung Sougo dengan tisu dan ia juga sesekali membenarkan posisi duduknya di pangkuan Sougo dan semakin membuat polisi sadis itu menegang.

"Bisa kau memundurkan kursinya sedikit aru." Sougo pun sedikit menyeringai. Bukannya memundurkan Kapten Devisi Satu _Shinsegumi_ itu malah makin menegakan kursinya. "Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini China." ujarnya.

"Cih!"

Kagura pun mendongkrak kan kepala Sougo. "Sempit! Bila tadi kau biarkan aku keluar, aku bisa belikan es batu untuk mengompres hidung mu _aru_."

"Hm," Sougo pun melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Kagura dan ajaibnya Kagura membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kenapa darah mu makin banyak keluar aru."

Kagura pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Sebentar lagi aru."

"Untuk sementara bernafaslah lewat mulut aru." ujarnya saat sudah selesai mengobati hidung calon Suaminya. Saat ia hendak kembali ke kursinya tiba-tiba saja Sougo memeluknya dengan erat dan mengelamkan kepalanya didada Kagura.

"Tetaplah seperti ini untuk sementara." gumamnya. Kagura pun mendekapnya sambil mengelus rambut berwarna pasir itu.

Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit di posisi seperti itu Sougo pun melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia menatap mata biru laut itu dengan intens. "Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan ini saat kita sampai nanti." ujarnya sambil mengambil sesuatu di balik seragam Shinsengumi nya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru tua.

"Walaupun dua hari lagi kita akan menikah..." Sougo pun tersenyum kecil sambil menggenggam tangan Kagura. "Sebagai perempuan kau pasti ingin di lamar kan?"

"Sadis..." ujar Kagura dengan pelan dan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi rival ku untuk selamanya? Bertengkar dan menyayangi ku selalu? Menemani ku? Membangunkan ku tiap pagi lalu menyambut ku pulang berkerja?"

"Apa kau mencintai ku aru?" tanya Kagura sambil menempelkan jidat mereka.

"Apakah selama ini tidak terlihat? Kau dan _Aneue_ adalah perempuan yang ku cintai."

Kagura pun tersenyum dan Sougo bersumpah itu adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Mungkin menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan seorang sadis tidaklah buruk _aru._ "

"Hm," Sougo pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kagura namun gadis manis itu langsung menempel kan jari telunjuknya ke bibir pria itu.

"Ada yang mau ku katakan pada mu aru."

" _Nani_?"

"Aku tidak hamil aru! Aku cuma terlalu banyak memakan _Koronamin C aru_."

Sougo pun hanya mendengus dan menarik leher Kagura untuk melanjutkan acara yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari pernikahan pun datang. Pernikahan mereka diadakan di sebuah kuil yang sering dijadikan tempat acara pernikahan.

"Selamat atas pernikahan anda _Taichou_!" ucap salah satu anggota dari devisinya.

"Ah, terimakasih telah datang." ujarnya sambil menjabat tanggan bawahannya itu.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali datangnya, Hijikata- _san_?" tanya Sougo kepada Hijikata yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sabarlah Sougo."

"Rombongan mempelai perempuan telah tiba!" teriak penjaga di depan gerbang kuil.

"Ayo kita siap-siap menyambut mereka." ujar Hijikata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan menikah dengan polisi bumi itu? Kalau kau berubah pikiran sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. _Onii-chan_ akan dengan senang hati menhancurkan acaranya." ujar Kamui yang berbicara dengan Kagura yang berada dalam tandu.

"Kalau kau berani menghancurkan acara pernikahan ku maka aku juga akan menghancurkan kedua bola mu _aru_." sahut sang adik.

"Ini soal masa depan mu Kagura." sekarang giliran Papi yang bicara.

"Aku yakin _aru_ dan simpan lah payung kalian berdua dan bungkuslah pedang mu Gin- _chan_."

Kamui dan Umibouzu langsung menyimpan payungnya dan Gintoki pun membungkus kembali pedangnya yang hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Mereka pun tiba digerbang kuil dan disambut barisan kerabat mempelai pria.

Kagura pun dibantu Papi -nya dan Gintoki keluar dari tandu dan membawanya ketempat Sougo berdiri.

"Tolong jaga dia..." ucap Umibouzu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sayangi dia dan jangan sampai membuatnya kelaparan." ujar Gintoki yang terlihat sedikit tidak lera melepaskan tangan Kagura.

"Pasti." ujar Sougo dan membawa Kagura kehadapan pendeta Shinto dengan di iringi lagu tradisional _Kiyari_.

Setelah pasangan mempelai sampai di depan pendeta. Pendeta itu pun memimpin doa untuk dimurnikan. Setelahnya Sougo pun mengucapkan janji.

"Aku Okita Sougo berjanji akan menjadi rival untuk Istri ku selamanya. Menemaninya dan menggagunya sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Membuatnya tersenyum bahagia dan hanya meneteskan air mata kebahagian di sisa hidupnya. Mencintainya sepenuh hati dan mengobarkan nyawa ku untuk melindungi istri ku Okita Kagura!" ujar Sougo yang membuat semua tamu pernikahan itu terharu, bahkan Soyo, Otae, Nobume dan Tsukuyo sampai meneteskan air mata.

Setelah mengucapkan janji keduanya pun meminum _Sake_ sebanyak tiga kali.

Setelah kedua pengantin meminum _Sake_ kini para tamu undangan pun diperbolehkan mencicipi makanan dan berpesta dan di akhir acara terlihat Komanda _Shinsegumi_ yang tepar dengan wajah yang merah karena mabuk dan rambut yang dimainkan oleh kedua anaknya. Dipinggir dekat meja makanan terlihat Kamui dan Umibouzu yang terduduk dengan perut yang membesar.

 **OoOoOoO**.

Kagura pun terkekeh saat mengingatnya. Ia pun segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan bersiap-siap hendak bermain dengan Sadaharu yang sekarang tinggal disalah-satu kamar anggota _Shinsegumi._

Saat ia hendak menuju ke kamar Sadaharu ia melihat suaminya yang sedang duduk di pelataran depan kamar mereka.

"Apa kau menungguku _aru_." tanya Kagura yang juga ikut duduk disamping Suaminya.

"Ah, kau lama sekali. Apa saja sih yang kau gosok?" tanya Sougo dengan nada datar ciri khasnya.

" _Urusai aru_! Memangnya ada apa aru?" tanyanya dengan bingung saat tiba-tiba Sougo berjongkok dan menempelkan telingganya di perut Kagura.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk mu dan untuk si kecil." ujarnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kagura.

" _Nani aru ka_?" tanyanya.

"Ikuti aku." ia pun menggenggam tangan Istrinya dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura tidak tau akan dibawa kemana oleh Suaminya ia hanya mengikuti tanpa berkomentar. Tumben? Mungkin itu akibat hormonnya yang sedang hamil muda. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat Sougo membuka gerbang sebuah rumah yang besar dengan pekarangan luas mirip seperti rumah kediaman Shimura.

"Ini?" tanya Kagura dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Suaminya.

"Aku baru bisa membobol tabungannya Hijikata- _san_ kemarin. Apa kau suka?"

"Tentu aru! Halaman belakangnya juga luas aru?"

"Ah, disana ada rumah khusus untuk monster kita." Kagura pun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kiri Suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat kini perut Kagura sudah membesar, tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk menyambut buah hatinya keluar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aru. Pergilah..." ujarnya sambil meletakkan segelas _Ocha_ di samping Suaminya yang sedang duduk santai di pelataran.

"Tapi sebentar lagi ia akan lahir, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa sa-"

"Itu kewajibanmu aru! Bekerjalah jangan cuma memakan pajak rakyat saja aru." Kagura pun mengelus perutnya sambil tersenyum "Percayalah kami akan baik-baik saja, Papi." lanjutnya.

Sougo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meletakan tangannya diatas perut Istrinya. "Tunggu Papi pulang yah, baik-baiklah dengan Mami." ia pun mengecup perut dan bibir Kagura.

"Aku usahakan paling lambat malam ini juga aku akan pulang." lanjutnya.

"Ya, hati-hati _aru._ Kami menunggu mu." balas Istrinya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Hijikata tengah dalam perjalan menuju rumah bawahannya. Ia mendengus kesal dan mematikan rokoknya karena didalam rumah itu ada ibu hamil. Ia pun mengingat apa yang dikatakan bawahan yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. _"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Istri ku maka kau tidak akan hidup tenang."_

Lelaki tampan itu pun memencet bel rumah itu, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Setelah berulang-ulang memencet dan tidak ada tangapan, ia pun mulai merasa curiga. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari keningnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendobrak pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"China!" teriaknya saat terkejut melihat Kagura yang duduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Hijikata pun langsung mengangkatnya dan pergi kerumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah anda Suaminya?" tanya seorang Bidan kepada Hijikata.

"Bukan, aku..."

"Berati anda tidak bisa mendampingi Okita- _san_ melahir-"

"Permisi! Aku Kakaknya. Aku lah yang akan mendampinginya." teriak Otae sambil berlari mengmampiri mereka, di belakangnya terlihat Isao yang sedang menggendong Hisao dan Shinpachi yang sedang menggendong Ichiro lalu disusul Gintoki yang terlihat santai. Hanya terlihat!

"Kalau begitu segera ikut saya." ujar Bidan kepada Otae.

"Ha'i!"

Mereka berdua pun masuk ruang steril.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tau Sougo?" tanya Kondo Isao.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik." ujar Hijikata yang berjalan dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang di pakai Gintoki untuk tidur.

"Kalian jangan terlalu tegang. Cukup benda diantara kaki kalian saja yang tegang." ucap Gintoki.

"Tapi Gin-"

"Ia perempuan yang kuat! Percayalah padanya." lanjut Samurai ubanan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari.

"Kalian telah tiba." ucap Kondo kepada ketiga bawahannya itu.

"Dimana Istri ku?!" tanya Sougo sambil terengah-engah.

" _Fukuchou_!" teriak Yamazaki.

 _"Maaf, apakah kami terlalu lama Z?"_ tulis Saitou Shimaru dibuku catatannya.

"Kagura-chan sedang ada di dalam sini dengan _Aneue._ Tenang saja Kagura-chan pasti berhasil." ujar Shinpachi sambil menepuk-tepuk punggung Ichirou. Raut wajah tegang Sougo pun sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan terlihat Kagura yang berbaring di ranjang pasien dan langsung saja Otae duduk di samping Kagura.

Seorang dokter yang masih tampak muda memeriksa paha bagian dalam Kagura dan memasukan jarinya.

"Sudah bukaan 7. Sebentar lagi akan ada bayi lahir di negeri _Samurai_ ini." kata Dokter prempuan itu dengan cerianya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Kagura mulai merasakan Sakit dan makin bertambah saat pembukaan sembilan. Dokter itu meminta Kagura untuk menahan pahanya. "Bertahan lah Okita- _san_! Sakitnya tidak akan lama." ujarnya memberi semangat dan meminta nya menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mendorong bayinya keluar.

Kagura terus berulang-ulang mengejan dengan kuat, sesekali berteriak untuk meredam rasa sakit luar biasa yang dia rasakan, Otae pun mengelus tangan Kagura yang menggenggamnya kuat. Ia hampir saja menangis saat melihat Kagura yang kesakitan. Andai saja ia bisa mengantikan rasa sakit itu, pikirnya.

Dokter muda itu meminta Kagura untuk mengejan lebih kuat karena bayinya sudah mulai terlihat. Kagura pun menurut dan saat kepala bayi berhasil keluar Kagura pun berteriak.

"Sadis sialan!"

Dan dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat. Tubuh bayi mungil itu keluar dari tubuh Kagura dan suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan sampai terdengar ke luar ruangan. Membuat Sougo dan yang lainnya tersenyum lega. Otae pun tersenyum dan menagis haru saat melihat bayi dan Kagura yang tertawa pelan dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

" _Anego_... Aku hebat kan?" tanya Kagura dengan suara yang pelan.

"Dari awal kau memang hebat, Kagura- _chan_." balas Otae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat! Bayi anda Laki-laki." ujar Dokter itu.

Lalu seorang bidan meletakan bayi yang sudah bersih tapi masih menangis itu disamping Kagura. Ia pun membalai pipi putra nya itu.

" _Kawai_!" puji Otae.

 **DUAARRRR!**

Pintu ruang bersalin pun meledak karena tembakan dari _Bazooka_ dan membuat Dokter muda itu pingsan karena terkejut. Orang-orang yang menunggu diluar pun langsung berlari dan mengitari ranjang Kagura dan membuat keributan.

"Jangan ribut! Kalian membuat anak ku ketakutan." ujar Sougo.

"Kau juga ribut _aru_." balas sang Istri.

Mereka pun berhenti ribut dan menatap bayi yang sudah berhenti menangis itu dengan insten. Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit dan memperlihat kan iris mata merah dan tertutup kembali. Sougo pun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut serupa dengannya itu.

"Ah, kau mirip sekali dengan paman rakus mu _kuso gaki_!" ujar Gintoki sambil menyeringai.

Hijikata pun mengernyit, dan protes. "Matamu sudah rusak, _Tenppa_! Jelas-jelas anak ini mirip Sougo."

"Tidak-tidak, hanya rambut dan iris mata saja yang mirip Okita- _san_. Sisinya mirip Kagura- _chan_!" kata Shinpachi menambahkan.

 _"No no no, Zhinpachi-kun. Anak ini bahkan terlihat Zadis Z."_ tulis Shimaru.

"Ano..." ujar Yamazaki yang diindahkan oleh semua orang diruangan itu.

Gintoki pun langsung merebut bayi Kagura ke dalam dekapannya. "Tega sekali kau mengatai bayi ini sadis! Jelas-jelas ia _psycho_ yang rakus seperti pamannya!"

"Kau malah mengatainya psikopat dan rakus!" teriak Shinpachi dan terlihat Kondo yang sedang menenagkan kedua anaknya disampingnya.

 _"Ia akan menjadi Okita-kun kedua! Ia akan berbicara dan menuliz dengan buku catatan Z."_ tulis Shimaru.

"Itukan kau!" teriak Shinpachi.

Hijikata pun mengambil bayi itu dari Gintoki. "Ia akan menjadi seorang pempin yang tepat di _Shinsengumi_." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Gintoki pun merebut kembali bayi itu. "Jangan terlalu berharap! Mungkin saja ia akan menjalankan bisnis _Yorozuya_!"

"Lu bodoh yah?! Mana mu ia memiliki perkerjaan yang menghasilkan sedikit uang itu!"

"Hentikan!" teriak Sougo dan Kagura berbarengan. Sang Ibu pun mengambil kembali bayinya dan Ayahnya menembaki orang-orang yang ada diruangan kecuali anak-anaknya kondo menggunakan payung Istrinya.

Gintoki pun bangkit dengan badan Gosong dan berjalan terseok-seok ketempat Kagura dan Sougo.

"Maaf Kagura, karena terlalu senang aku lupa berkata sesuatu yang terpenting..." ujarnya. Hijikata dan yang lain pun ikut bangkit dan kembali mengerubungi ranjang pasien Kagura. "Selamat atas kelahiran bayi mu, _Okaa-san_. Dan selamat kau sudah menjadi _Otou-san_."

Kagura dan Sougo pun tersenyum kecil. "Gin- _chan_..."

"Apakah kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi itu?" tanya Kondo.

"Yang menyiapkannya Sadis _aru_!"

"Lalu siapa namanya, Sougo?" tanya Hijikata.

Sougo pun tersenyum sambil membelai pipi bayinya. " Seichi, Okita Seichi. Karena ia lahir dinegeri yang suci walau dihuni oleh berbagai manusia yang memiliki sikap yang aneh."

Mata Seichi pun terbuka dan menggeggam jari Sougo seolah memberi isarat kalau ia setuju dengan nama itu.

Semua orang didalam itu tersenyum bahkan Hijikata mendengus lalu tersenyum kecil. Semuanya turut merasakan atmosfer hangat dari keluarga kecil itu meskipun diluar tengah hujan deras.

Malaikat kecil pun lahir di keluarga Okita dan akan menjadi kebanggan serta yang akan menjadi pelindung bagi adik-adiknya bahkan mungkin melindungi negeri suci tempatnya terlahirkan.

 **~FIN~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Akhirnya selesai juga sequel dari That's why women should not be drunk! Susah banget menyelesaikan fic ini dan fic S.I.L.Y ditengah kesibukan di dunia nyata...

Tapi aku enggak bakal discontinue kok! Cuma agak lama update aja :D so sabar yah nungguin fic aku berikutnya...

P.S. arti nama dari anaknya Okikagu itu Tanah atau negeri yang suci. Jadi ceritanya si Seichi-kun itu lahir di tanah/negeri yang suci walaupun di isi orang somplak semua :v

.

.

.

.

.

 **` Mind to Review?**


End file.
